Akatsuki Attack
by Onigiri Samurai
Summary: Full summary inside. They attack a secret base. One of their team is injured and lies on the verge of death. It's Hinata Hyuga. The team decides to camp and attack again. NxH SxS IxC SxT NxT. M for violence and lots of use of the 'f' bomb with adult theme
1. What's Wrong With Hinata?

**Alright, this little story here has a bit of swearing in it... (okay there is a little more then a bit, but whose counting?) The group is returning from a failed attempt of attacking a few members of the S-ranked rouge ninja group, Akatsuki. Only a few members are in this (And I do know how all of them die and how they arn't really in the orginization at the same time, but that's besides the point...) The next couple of chapters may be short, but thats only leading up to when the rematch with Akatsuki begins. More chappies on the way!**

(Oh, and Hitaiate means forehead protector or headband, which ever one you choose...)

* * *

The older knuckle-headed ninja dodged an explosive-tagged kunai and kept running. He reached down and scooped up a girls limp form before calling, "Guys! Come on! There is no way we can beat them right now!"

Sasuke sneered and dodged a few shuriken coming his way. He felt someone lean into his back, it was Sakura. The two now stood back to back as several more kunai rained down on them. Sensing them coming, Sasuke turned around and grabbed Sakura, picking her up bridal-style. She blushed as he jumped up to Naruto with her in his arms. Stopping he called for the others to follow. Neji, Gaara, Temari, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ten-ten, Kiba and Akamaru, and Lee quickly followed Naruto and Sasuke to their makeshift base camp. They were all battered, bruised and cut all over. Sakura was busy healing everyone, but the one that needed the most attention was Hinata Hyuga. She had taken an incredible amount of damage. Her body had various kunai impaling her arms, legs and there was one embedded in her shoulder and chest. Sakura sensed a presence behind her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Naruto asked, the front of his jacket still covered in her blood.

"I don't know Naruto…her breathing is still labored…she's struggling to stay alive and I am doing everything that I can. We might need to wait until tomorrow in order to determine anything." Sakura said as she focused more chakra in her hands hovering above Hinata's chest. He sat down on a log and rested his head in his hands, running one hand through his hair.

"Fuck!" he yelled, slamming his fist down on the log, tears forming in his eyes, "If only I was fighting with her! This wouldn't have happened!"

A bruised Neji walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "She's strong Naruto…"

"Still… I should've been fighting with her… maybe I would be in this state and not her…"

"Don't say things like that!" Neji leaned to his ear and whispered, "She's fighting death to stay in this world… to be with you Naruto…" Naruto's eyes widened.

Shikamaru rose and tightened a bandage on his arm, "Personally I want to go back there and kick their asses! Hinata deserves revenge for the state that she's in."

Temari came over and pushed him back down, "Not in this state, you're not."

Gaara walked over, "We need to think of a plan, the Akatsuki are all S-ranked ninja." He paused, "You should all rest, we've been through hell and it's just going to get worse…"

The teens all split up and went to they're own tents. Shikamaru and Neji called Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara over.

"We need to strategize. We have the numbers against them, but they have the power." Shikamaru said.

"We should form into teams." Sasuke said.

Neji shook his head, "No, that would only give us less power… we should just come up with a plan."

"I agree… any ideas?" Gaara asked.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "I got an idea! We should form all of us into ranks, the taijutsu people in front, like you, Kiba, Choji, Ten-ten and Lee," He pointed at Neji, "And then we should have people who are well rounded in the middle like Temari, Sasuke, Ino, and Me. In the back we should have Sakura, Gaara and Shikamaru since you guys are mainly strategists and long range ninjutsu and genjutsu fighters."

Everyone's jaw dropped, "I can't believe Konoha's number one, hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja came up with a plan like that…" Shikamaru said.

"And a good one too!" Sasuke added.

Naruto just grinned and said, "Yup… I _do_ have a brain you know."

Gaara shifted his feet and looked up at the night sky, "We should get some rest now."

The five shinobi split up and went in different directions. Naruto walked over to the medical tent, only to walk in, and right into Sakura.

"Oh… um… sorry Sakura, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay." She looked up to him and softly said, "She's stable and sleeping… you can go and see her if you want."

His eyes lit up and he hugged her, "Thank you Sakura!"

She laughed and told him to be quiet. He crept past the divider and into to where Hinata was sleeping. As Naruto disappeared, Sasuke came walking quietly in, "How is she?"

Sakura walked over to him and she smiled, "She's stable and resting. Naruto just walked in to check on her."

Sasuke smirked, "He totally digs her…"

Sakura laughed and walked out of the tent, "I know… and she likes him too." A mischievous grin crept across her face, "We should get them together…"

Sasuke laughed, "You're an evil, evil little girl…"

"So?" She said, making a mock sad face.

He brushed past her and whispered, "I like that…"

She blushed furiously and stuttered, "S-Sasuke?!"

He smiled and kept on walking. She turned around and ran after him, "Wait!"

He stopped on the bank of the stream they were camped along. She ran over to him and hugged him, knocking him into the waist deep stream. She blushed and realized that he had one arm around her waist and the other one beneath her, holding her up. He blushed and realized that the hand not around her waist was on her butt. They quickly untangled their limbs and turned around, both turning a shade of crimson. She broke the awkward silence, "Um… Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" He replied, facing her.

Still with her back to him, her cheeks turned red, almost looking like tomatoes as she stuttered, "I-I… love you…"

She heard the water around her move and felt a pair of arms around her. She turned around and dug her face into his chest. She blushed even more as she realized how muscular he was. A muffled question was asked, "Does this mean that you like me?"

He said, "No..."

She started to sulk and went to pry herself from his arms.

"It means…" He whispered in her ear, "I love you…"

She blushed as he lifted her chin and placed his lips on hers.

Back in the tent, Naruto sat down in a chair next to Hinata's bed. He brushed some of the long bangs off of her face and looked at her, smiling. She was sleeping and a smile crept across her face as she felt him brush her bangs aside. He didn't notice her peek through her half lidded eyes before pretending to be asleep. She listened as he started to softly sing a song, so that only she could hear.

"_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you"_

He stroked her cheek.

"_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you"_

"_Come, please, I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin'"_

She "subconsciously" moved her head into his hand.

"_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me"_

He took his hand from her forehead and untied his hitaiate, taking it in his hand and staring at it.

"_Heaven's Gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you"_

His voice, laden with guilt, was singing about her. She had saved him in that genjutsu trap.

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata saw Naruto block different projectiles, then fall to his knees. A man in an Akatsuki cloak sealed and watched as his genjutsu trapped the teen within its grasp. The cloaked man laughed and threw a kunai bomb next to him. Just as it exploded Hinata ran out and pushed Naruto out of the way and into a bush, taking kunai hits all over her body. He emerged from the bush and stood in horror as she mouthed his name and went limp._

_**End Flashback**_

"_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you"_

"_Come, please, I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin'"_

He placed a hand on her brow, and sighed.

"_Show me what it it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be"_

She smiled inside, _'He is singing about me… I should "wake up" now, but I'll wait until he's done singing…'_

"_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry, I'm fallin'"_

He folded his arms up and placed them in her bed, right next to her. He then slowly placed his head on top of them.

"_And all I need is you  
Come, please, I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me"_

He closed his eyes and sung the last verse.

"_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you…"_

She decided to make her move. As his head was lying there with his eyes closed, he felt a hand slip behind his head and a gentle kiss on his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked at her, startled.

"W-When did you wake up?" He asked sheepishly, re-tying his hitaiate around his forehead.

She whispered to him, seeing as how she was still weak, "I heard the whole thing Naruto…"

He shifted his eyes away from her. She brought her hand up and rubbed his cheek. He brought his eyes up to look at her again and placed his hand on top of the one caressing his cheek.

"I thought I was going to lose you…"

She smiled weakly, "I don't give up that easily."

He smiled and replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Not that great… how is everyone else?"

"They're fine, and we came up with a plan of attack for tomorrow…"

"Naruto…"

"What?"

"Don't do anything stupid…please…"

He chuckled, "Don't worry… I won't."

She smiled then clutched her chest in pain.

"What's wrong?!"

She coughed and gasped for air, "My… my chest hurts… I… I can't breathe…"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Will Hinata be okay? Why can't she breathe? Who's going to save her? The trained medical ninja Sakura or Ino or will Naruto and Neji be needed? All will be answered in the next chapter! (Or will end in more chiffhangers until the next chappie)**

**R&R Please!**


	2. Kyuubi Unleashed

**You can exhale that held breath, and see what will happen to Hinata!**

* * *

Naruto's eyes went wide and he burst out of the tent, "Sakura! Sakura!"

She pulled away from her kiss with Sasuke and irritably asked through gritted teeth, "What?"

"It's Hinata! She's having trouble breathing!"

Sakura's eyes widened, she let go of Sasuke and ran inside the medical tent, "Hinata!"

"I… I can't breathe…."

Sakura focused her chakra and couldn't figure out what was wrong, "Shit!" Sakura yelled, "I don't know what's wrong!" she paused, "Go get Neji! Now! Please Sasuke!" She yelled to the man that followed here into the tent.

He ran out to Neji's tent, bursting through the flap. The shinobi leaped up and got in an attack stance.

"It's Hinata!" Sasuke said with an urgent look about him.

His eyes widened, "What?!"

They both ran back to the medical tent. Neji walked up to Hinata and Sakura.

"I... can't… breathe, Neji…"

He activated his Byakugan and scanned her body, "The passage way to her lungs is being sealed up with chakra!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "What?! How the hell is that possible?!"

"I don't know… but we need to get the chakra out."

Sakura racked her brain thinking of ways to get the chakra out. She gave up and screamed, "Fuck! I don't know what to do!"

Naruto closed his eyes in thought, and a raspy voice inside of him spoke out, _**'I know a way to save her.'**_

'_Tell me!' _He screamed inside his head.

'_**You wouldn't do it anyway.'**_

'_Kyuubi!'_

'_**You need to activate my power and find someway for my chakra to get into her lungs…'**_

'_Alright.'_

Naruto flashed his eyes open and said, "Give me your power, Kyuubi!"

Everyone stepped back and watched as the nine-tailed foxes' chakra flowed through his body. He walked over to the side of Hinata's bed; she looked up at him and watched as he whispered, "Forgive me…" before he brought his lips to hers.

Neji's eyes widened as he watched what was happening in Hinata's body, "The demons chakra is eating away at the chakra blocking her lungs! He did it!"

Neji cheered and Sakura and Sasuke kissed and hugged as Naruto stopped the flow of Kyuubi's chakra. He was about to break the kiss when Hinata brought her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. They broke apart and Hinata whispered, "Thank you…"

* * *

**Yay! A nice NaruxHina moment. Sorry that this was such a short chapter, I have exams coming up in a week EEP! I'll post the next chapter as an extra treat. Enjoy!**


	3. Kunoichi Find Out, The Attack Starts

The next morning, all of the kunoichi met inside the medical tent to see Hinata.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Ten-ten asked.

"Alright…"

Temari leaned in, "We heard about you and Naruto getting a little lip-action going…" she grinned.

Hinata blushed and stammered, "S-Sakura…"

Ino crept forward, "Okay… so we all have our eyes on someone, I know it. Come on people, spill it!" she paused, "Mine's Choji… seeing as how I'm getting him to lose weight… come on! Share!"

"Shikamaru…" Temari spoke up and blushed.

"We could've all figured that out… seeing as how you're all over him." Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said.

"My N-Naruto…" Hinata stuttered.

Everyone looked at Ten-ten.

"What?"

"Info! Come on girl, who do you have your eyes on? Hmmm?"

"W-Why should I tell you?" She said, blushing.

"Aha! You're blushing! That means you do like someone!"

Ten-ten's cheeks grew more crimson and she looked away embarrassed before quietly saying, "N-Neji…"

"I knew it!" Ino screamed.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE ATTACK! COME ON!" was yelled from outside.

Everyone walked outside and was given the plan. They all silently slipped away into the forest except for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"This is it." Naruto said.

"I know." Sasuke replied.

Someone came hobbling out of the medical tent.

"I-I'm coming too!"

Naruto looked behind him, Hinata was standing there. Her jacket was unzipped and she had a crutch under her arm. He walked over to her and said, "No you're not. You are staying here until I get back, Okay?"

"But…"

"No buts… you're staying here." He picked her up and carried her into the medical tent, "I don't want you to get hurt again…"

"Please… please come back to me Naruto!" She said, grabbing and burying her face into his jacket and started to cry.

He laid her down on the cot and whispered, "Of course I will… I love you…" Her eyes widened and he brought his lips to hers again before silently slipping out of the tent.

"Let's go." He yelled to Sakura and Sasuke before slipping into the forest.


	4. The Attack, Sasuke dead?

**Time for the exciting battle chapter! I know that all of the members of the Akatsuki clan featured in the story are not all in it at the clan at the same time, but in this story they are. Some evil, cynnical and just plain crazy familiar faces are in this chapter (I'll leave you to find out who they are) Enjoy!**

* * *

When they arrived the battle had already started. The two guys dropped Sakura off at the back then made their way to the front.

"Bout damn time you guys showed up!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru jumped over his head, "Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry!"

The large dog transformed into Kiba and took his place beside the real Kiba. Kiba yelled and ran forward, "Fang over Fang!" The two charged at Tobi and bounced off of the trees.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and growled as someone familiar came up to him.

"Hello… little brother."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and growled, "Itachi! You'll die for killing our clan!"

The teen ran at his older brother, "Chidori!" The chirping attack went right into his brother. Grinning, Itachi backhanded Sasuke and transformed into a log.

"What!? A substitution jutsu!"

Itachi appeared behind him, "That's right little brother."

Sasuke growled as Naruto ran past him and attacked a certain blonde-haired man with a mouth on each hand. He laughed and knocked Naruto aside. Naruto got back up and yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Clones surrounded Deidara and he laughed, "You think these little things can stop me?!"

Naruto watched as his clones disappeared in a large puff of smoke. He growled, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The man laughed and disappeared in the flames. Turning around, Naruto noticed that he was behind him with a kunai drawn. Before the kunai hit, sand rained down and trapped Deidara. He was then kicked aside by a green blur yelling, "Leaf Hurricane!"

"Gaara! Bushy Brow!"

Gaara just nodded and stepped forward.

Lee grinned and got into his stance, "I'm the Hidden Leaf Village's Handsome Devil!"

Neji struggled to get to his feet as a snake slowly coiled its way around him. He yelled in pain as it constricted, making him drop the kunai in his hand. Suddenly, a flash of metal flew past his face and stabbed the snake in the head, pinning it to the ground, "No one touches Neji!"

He looked up at the girl free-falling off of a branch and landing next to him, "Ten-ten… what… why did you…"

"I'll tell you later… for now, let's just kick snake-man's ass!" She said as she pointed a sword at Orochimaru.

Kiba growled as he and Akamaru were thrown aside. As Tobi activated his Sharingan and was about to strike him, he froze, "What the?! I can't move!"

A girl laughed in the distance, "I am controlling your body with my mind… get him Choji."

A giant hand knocked the masked man into a tree.

Kiba looked up, "Ino? Choji?"

The blonde smiled and jumped down next to the wildman, "We're here to help."

Tobi pried himself from the tree and growled at the trio and dog before him, "You little brats, you're all gonna die! The nice Tobi is gone and will show no mercy!"

Sasuke struggled with his brother and was pinned against a tree. A pink boot connected with Itachi's face. As he was falling, he stopped in mid-air, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

A girl appeared grinning next to Shikamaru and yelled, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Sakura? Shikamaru? Temari?"

Shikamaru laughed and said, "Helping you is such a drag, Uchiha."

Itachi stood and punched Temari into a tree, but before she hit Shikamaru jumped up and caught her, making his shoulders take the force of the tree. He was knocked unconscious by the blow and fell limp with Temari in his arms. She gasped and tried to make him snap out of it, but in return just got knocked out by Itachi's fist that made contact with the side of her head.

Sasuke growled, "Get back Sakura."

"No. I'm not backing down."

He watched her get into her stance, "Fine… just… please be careful."

The two charged and Sasuke was knocked back. Itachi grabbed Sakura by the throat and dangled her over the side of the tree branch he was standing on, "Who's this Sasuke? You seem to have an attraction for her…"

Sasuke struggled to his feet and screamed, "Leave Sakura alone!"

"Sakura… what a beautiful name… too bad you have to die…" Itachi said as he tightened his grip on her neck and he dropped her over the side of the branch.

Sasuke stood there, helpless as the life was being drained out of his love. Something snapped within him and the chidori he started grew larger and larger. Straining to control it, he charged him, connecting the blast with his brother's stomach. Sasuke then leaped off of the tree branch and dove after Sakura. He caught her and concentrated chakra in his hand, forcing it into the tree, slowing their decent to the ground. She was slipping in and out of consciousness, and was just focusing on his face. They landed on the ground safely, but a shadow loomed behind him. Her eyes widened as Sasuke was stabbed through the chest. He sat there in shock, looking at the blade through his chest. She screamed and watched as Itachi picked him up and pinned him to a tree with more blades. The younger Uchiha yelled in agony and coughed up blood and went limp, just as she slipped into the world of unconsciousness.

Naruto grabbed Deidara by the ponytail and threw him to the ground, Kyuubi's chakra coursing through his body. Deidara countered with a kick and drew a sword, slashing at Naruto's stomach. As Naruto and Lee were distracting him, sand was slowly creeping around Deidara. The blonde man dropped the sword and created a giant clay bird, making it fly high into the sky, and thrust his hand down, ordering the clay bomb creation to dive into the ground, exploding. The teens scattered and dodged the explosion. The sand slowly crept up Deidara's legs, fully engulfing him, Gaara yelled, "Sand Coffin!" and turned his face away when he saw a pool of blood form where Deidara's corpse was.

An out of breath Lee said, "That's one down! Only three more to go!"

Naruto laughed, and then clutched his stomach in pain.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"I… I dunno…"

"Go and find Sakura. Lee and I will go and help the others."

Naruto nodded and jumped off.

Neji grabbed Ten-ten and jumped out of the way as Orochimaru called; "Summoning Jutsu!" and a giant snake appeared, slamming his tail down where the duo once stood.

She hid her blush as Neji set her down.

"We need to hit him and not waste our chakra on the giant snake." Neji said, peeking behind a tree, "Are you ready Ten-ten?"

"Y-Yeah… I'll distract the snake while you attack Orochimaru."

She ran out from behind the tree and dug two scrolls out of her ninja tool pouch, "It's time for you to meet my secret jutsu, you bastard!"

Neji climbed up the tree and got ready to jump down. Running, Ten-ten unrolled the scrolls, jumped and yelled, "Rising Twin Dragons!"

She spun in the air as the scrolls started churning out various sharp objects that could easily impale someone. Neji leaped off of the tree and activated his Byakugan, landing right next to Orochimaru. He grinned and yelled, "Gentle Fist Style: 128 Empty Palms"

He twirled around, "Two Palm!"

"Four Palm!"

He appeared behind Orochimaru, "Eight Palm!"

"Sixteen Palm!"

"Thirty-two Palm!"

He spun around again, "Sixty-four Palm!"

He moved behind him, "Die, you son of a bitch! One-hundred Twenty-eight Palm!"

His hands rapidly dealt the last blow and he watched as a sword from Ten-ten's attack found its way through Orochimaru's throat. The pale man gurgled and collapsed dead on the ground. Ten-ten knelt down on one knee, exhausted. But the snake wasn't done yet. Before it disappeared in a puff of smoke, it slammed its tail into her right side, throwing her into a tree. Neji yelled her name and ran over to her. Blood was dribbling down her chin and he picked her up in his arms, almost as if he was cradling her. She fluttered her eyes open and saw she was in his arms, blushing she faintly said, "Do you want to know why I helped you?"

Neji leaned in and smiled, wiping the blood from her chin, "Sure…"

She motioned him to come closer and whispered in his ear, "I love you, that's why…"

He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. Standing up with her in his arms, he jumped off to find the others.

Ino and Choji watched in awe as Akamaru and Kiba transformed into the giant two-headed wolf. Growling, it launched itself at Tobi. The masked man laughed and dodged, only to get a giant white paw to the face and land on the ground with a thud. The wolf pinned him down under his paw and Tobi screamed in pain. Ino dug her face into Choji's chest as Kiba and Akamaru stepped down and crushed him to death.

Itachi was the only one left, he sensed this and immediately fled, leaving his brother breathing heavily and pinned to the tree still. Naruto found Sakura knocked out on the ground, and looked up, seeing Sasuke pinned to the tree with blood dripping from his wounds and mouth. He looked up and faintly said, "Na…ru…to…"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! I'm so mean... all well. The next chappie is going to have some drama in it for sure (and maybe some life saving hint-hint)**


	5. Rest

**Sorry for such a short chapter, the next ones will be longer. I promise!**

* * *

The orange clad ninja quickly ran over to him and pried the swords out of his body. Setting him down next to Sakura he asked, "Sasuke, what the hell happened here? And where are Shikamaru and Temari?"

"I… don't know… they were… thrown back and knocked unconscious…"

Naruto took some of the water from his canteen and splashed some on Sakura's face and the rest on Sasuke's wounds. The pink haired kunoichi stirred and sat up. She looked over and saw Naruto leaning over Sasuke pouring water on him.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto looked up, "I'm cleaning Sasuke's wounds… they are worse than mine so he should get medical treatment first."

Sakura looked over and gasped in horror at the many wounds on Sasuke's body, "Oh my god… Sasuke…"

He coughed up more blood and looked at her, "Sakura…I…I'm… sorry…"

"No! Don't you _ever_ talk like that!" She yelled and started to heal him, tears forming in her eyes.

All of the other shinobi started trickling back, clutching various wounds.

"We need to get back to camp now or Sasuke won't make it!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto picked him up and carried him all the way to the camp. He ran him into the medical tent and set him down on one of the beds. Hinata stood up and walked over to Naruto. She glanced down at Sasuke's bloodied body and gasped, "Oh my god… Naruto… what happened to him?"

He growled, "Itachi found him."

Sakura ran past and continued to use her chakra to heal him, she swore and called for Ino's help. She stopped and bandaged his wounds, waiting for him to wake up. Hinata leaned into Naruto's side; he screamed and grabbed his stomach, "Dammit! I think Deidara did cut me…"

Hinata unzipped his jacket and lifted up his shirt, stepping back when she saw the gaping cut there. Sakura told him to lay down on one of the other beds while she went to find more bandages. When she came back and wrapped up his stomach, Hinata giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You look like a yakuza man with that bandage around you…"

He started laughing, "I guess you're right."

Sakura stepped behind the divider, "You two should get some rest… If anything happens I'll tell you…"

Hinata nodded and hobbled back to her bed on the other side of the divider. Sakura turned to walk back to Sasuke, but Naruto called her name.

"Yeah, what is it Naruto?"

"Do you want us to move camp?"

"No. The best thing for us right now is to wait until Sasuke's better before going back to the village."

"Alright, night Sakura."

"Goodnight Naruto."

* * *

**Next chappie will be up soon! It involves healing and a bit of humor...**


	6. Football and Dinner

**Are you ready for some foootbaaalllllll! (I couldn't resist...) And possibly** **nice interesting moments between Naruto and Hinata, along with everyone else before and after dinner?**

* * *

A few days after that, Hinata and Naruto were free to go back to their tents and Sasuke was cleared for movement around the camp. The guys were in the middle of a football game, with the kunoichi as their own personal cheerleaders. Naruto had the ball and threw it to Kiba. He grinned and ran for a touchdown, only to get tackled by Lee and land in a giant puddle of mud.

"Aw… dammit Lee…"

The green jumpsuit-clad ninja laughed and gave the ball to Choji.

"Alright! Come on Choji!" Ino whistled.

He hiked the ball and threw it to Gaara, but Shikamaru intercepted it.

"Whoooo! Go Shikamaru!" Temari screamed.

The lazy ninja actually ran and scored a touchdown. Naruto's team won the game and he was rewarded with a peck on the cheek from Hinata, who blushed giving it to him. Sakura yelled for everyone and told them that the food was ready. They all stumbled around the fire to eat their dinner. Neji and Ten-ten were sitting side by side, sharing a large plate of food. Ino was whacking Choji over the head because he took her plate and started eating it. Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to eat his food, but he was denying it until Sakura made him eat it, forcefully. Shikamaru was just sitting there like a lazy bum, enjoying his mouth-full of food while Temari leaned forward a little too far to inspect the food, so he had a clear view right down her shirt. He blushed, choked on his food and quickly turned away. Hinata and Naruto were sitting there and laughing at all of the other couples and their problems. Kiba, Gaara, and Lee were talking about what they were going to do once they get back to Konoha. After dinner each shinobi parted ways and went their tents, this was the last night camping there. They were to leave in the morning. Some of them though, didn't get much sleep (-cough-Shikamaru and Temari-cough-). Naruto was sitting by the stream when Hinata walked over.

"Why aren't you sleeping Naruto?"

"I should ask the same question to you, Hinata."

She blushed and sat down next to him, "I couldn't sleep…"

"I more of a night person, I like to look at the stars." He said pointing at the night sky.

"Really?"

He nodded and leaned backwards, lying down. She followed suit and looked up at the sky with him.

"Naruto…" She quietly said.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Did…um…did you…" She paused and gulped while blushing, "Did you actually mean what you said the other day?"

"What?"

Her face turned more crimson, "When you said you l-loved m-me…"

He sat up, leaning on his elbows, "Of course I did Hinata…"

She smiled and blushed, "I've always wanted to tell you that… but I've never had the courage to… until now."

He smiled and moved closer to her, so that they were lying side by side. Hinata placed her head in Naruto's chest like a pillow, but then she became bold and rolled so that she was lying on her stomach with her arms and head on his chest, looking at him. He leaned forward and whispered, "Hinata…"

She whispered back, "Hm?"

"Come here."

She inched closer and he whispered, "Closer…"

She moved so that her ear was right up to his mouth, he whispered, "Look at me…"

She looked over and was about to ask him 'why' when he kissed her lightly and whispered, "I know something about you…"

She giggled, "What?"

He grinned, "I know you're ticklish!"

He rolled over on his side and started tickling her. She giggled and got up to run away from him. He stood up and chased her around, with her hiding behind a tree. He walked past and was immediately pulled behind the tree, being pressed up against it by a giggling force. He laughed but was cut short by the same giggly person bringing her lips to his. The kissing slowly led to making out. She stopped the kiss he was giving her and mentioned for him to follow her. She walked into the camp and past all of the other tents to a lone tent, away from everyone else's. It was hers. She backed into the tent and motioned for him to follow. He obeyed and asked, "Hinata?"

She smiled and kissed him, unzipping his jacket.

"Hinata… what are you--" He was cut off by a slender finger on his lips.

She went to the opening of the tent and zipped the flap closed. He watched her and was pushed flat on his back.

"Hinata…"

"Shhh…"

She crawled over to him and hovered over him. Smiling seductively she brought her lips down to his and her arms over his chest. She smiled and remembered the body he had underneath the black shirt he was wearing.

"Naruto…"

He looked up at her, "Hm? What is it?"

She threw her jacket off to the side and smiled seductively, "Come on…"

He grabbed her and slowly laid her down on the ground. She giggled and pulled the sleeping bag over their heads, various articles of clothing were being thrown out from beneath it.

* * *

**Time for the awkward day after! (Well awkward for Hinata, seeing as how she has two kunoichi pestering her)**


	7. Awkward Moments, Return Home

**Let the awkward next day begin!**

* * *

The two awoke the next morning to a few tents being torn down. They got dressed and Naruto silently slipped back to his tent, to be like he just woke up. Hinata crawled out of her tent and took it down. She then walked over to the medical tent to find Sakura.

"Um, Sakura?"

She looked up, "Yeah Hinata?"

"How's Sasuke?"

The pink-haired kunoichi looked over her shoulder at the teen swearing to himself, trying to take down his tent with one hand, "Oh, I think he's having fun…"

Hinata laughed and helped Sakura take the medical tent down. The two finished and walked along the forest line.

"Alright, now that we are away from everyone else, what did you really want to ask me?"

Hinata stopped in her tracks and looked at her, "How did you know that wasn't what I wanted to ask you about?"

"Hinata, you can't fool me."

"R-Right…"

"So? What was it?"

Hinata gulped, "Um… n-nevermind…"

Sakura moved closer to the now furiously blushing girl, "Hinata…"

The raven-haired girl remained silent, her face growing more crimson by the second.

Sakura sighed and said, "Hinata, you can say whatever you want. I'm not going to do anything…"

Ino appeared and walked up to them, "Hey guys." She paused and looked at Hinata, "What's wrong with her?"

"She wants to say something but isn't…" Sakura replied.

This got Ino's attention, "Well? Come on Hinata!"

The girl blushed and fumbled with the zipper on her jacket.

The blonde and the pink-haired kunoichi looked at each other and nodded. They each grabbed Hinata's arms and dragged her behind a tree. Hinata's eyes widened as her two captor's faces were suddenly in hers.

"W-What?"

Ino looked at her, "Hinata, we're away from everyone else. Spill it."

"Um… I don't know if I should…"

"Fine." Ino said, "We'll do this the hard way."

The brash blonde stepped back and made a few seals and grinned, "Let's see what's in your head… Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Hinata froze as Ino materialized in her mind.

'_Let's see what we got in here…'_

'_**Ino!'**_

'_What? Have something in here that you don't want me to see?'_

The blonde laughed and kept walking inside Hinata's head. The owner of the mind materialized in front of her and blocked a piece of paper hanging from a string.

'_**What do you want to see?'**_

'_What you aren't telling Sakura and I.'_

'_**You're going to get scared.'**_

'_No I'm not.' The blonde scoffed._

_**A mischievous grin spread on Hinata's features, "Are you sure?'**_

Ino had never seen Hinata grin like that before. She cautiously stepped forward and watched as Hinata stepped aside and pulled the paper off of the string.

'_**Here then… but don't say I didn't warn you…'**_

The blonde snatched the paper out of Hinata's hand and read it. Her face went blank and she dropped the paper.

'_**I told you… you now know what really happened.' Hinata said as she started to disappear, 'Now get out of my mind!'**_

Ino snapped back into her body and immediately started laughing.

Sakura looked at Hinata as the raven-haired girl leaned back against the tree, blushing.

"What? Ino!"

The blonde still kept laughing and said in between fits of laughter, "They! They! Ahahahaha!-snort-"

Sakura got irritated and looked at Hinata, "Hinata!"

The shy girl looked up, "She wanted to look…"

Sakura grabbed Ino by the shoulders and irritably yelled, "Hey dumbass! Tell me!"

The blonde snorted and said, "Okay…okay…"

Ino looked up and whispered in Sakura's ear. The healer looked over at Hinata and had a smirk on her face, "You couldn't of…"

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"I knew this would have happened! I just knew it!" She pink-haired girl yelled and pointed, "I thought you were too shy to make the first move, but apparently not!"

Hinata blushed, "To be honest… it was like someone else took over me…"

Sakura grinned, "Yeah, it's called Naruto."

Hinata looked at her, "No, I mean… it was like I was a totally different person."

Ino walked next to her and said in a whisper like voice, "Yea, it's the hidden inner, sexy, seductive Hinata calling out to Naruto saying, 'Give me some or I'll kill you'…"

Sakura laughed as Hinata blushed, "Its normal…we alllll become different people when we're with them…"

Hinata looked at her, "I know that!"

"Heh. I knew that this would happen." Ino walked over to her, "That look'll give you whatever you want. Guys are just stupid and will do anything for you and that…"

Naruto came wandering through the woods looking for them. He found the blonde and the pink-haired girls laughing hysterically and the raven-haired girl giggling and blushing at the blondes comment.

"What're they laughing about?" He asked, pointing at the blonde and pink-haired girls.

"N-Nothing…" She quickly changed the subject, "Is the camp clear?"

Naruto nodded, "We're all ready to go home, to go back to Konoha."

* * *

**Next chapter...**

**A party in Konoha for the Shinobi! Hilarity ensues as Hiashi Hyuga gets tells Naruto something...**


	8. Party Preperations, Announcements

**NaruHina goodness! Hinata saves Naruto from Tsunade's wrath, twice! A party is thrown for the returning shinobi, and Hiashi informs them of Hinata's mother's ability to see things far away...**

Everyone walked back to the village, some hand in hand, others had their boyfriends arm around them. They walked through the gate and were greeted by Tsunade and the villagers.

"Welcome back." Tsunade said as she stopped the crowd's cheers.

Gaara stepped forward, "Lady Hokage, Even though I have been named the Kazekage, I will never stand by if Konoha needs help." He finished, bowing respectively.

"Thank you Gaara-sama. It is nice to know we have allies in the Sand village."

Naruto stepped forward, "Hey Grandma!"

Tsunade's brow twitched and she looked at the annoying ninja, and went to punch him, but Hinata caught him and whispered, "Naruto… stop. We don't need to piss off the Hokage."

Naruto sighed, "I get it, I get it." He looked up, "What are we all standing here for? Let's throw a party!"

Tsunade smiled as all of the returning shinobi laughed and agreed, "Alright." She raised her hands, "People, we shall hold a party for these brave shinobi's return. It shall be held tonight, right here in the village square. You do not need to dress in tuxedoes, but please do dress nice."

The crowd cheered and slowly departed, leaving only the families of the shinobi standing.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were talking to Baki, but Temari walked off and attacked Shikamaru in front of his parents with a hug, whispering in his ear, "How ya doing, Shika-baby?"

He blushed and looked over her shoulder at his father.

His father grinned and elbowed his wife, "Looks like our Shikamaru has a little girlfriend."

He blushed and Temari let go of him to stand next to him, "Dad… you're such a drag…"

"What's the matter? You should be proud that I like yer friend there."

She blushed and moved her face into his shoulder.

"Dad…" Shikamaru said, blushing.

"Heh, looks like I hit a little soft spot in him…"

Temari blushed even more and moved behind Shikamaru, letting out a muffled giggle.

The two Hyuga cousins were getting mauled by the other members of the clan. People were patting them on the back and telling them 'good job' and 'if only Hisashi could see you now Neji'.

Hinata wasn't paying any attention to the people praising her; she was staring through the crowd at one person. He was standing there, smiling at her, but he was alone. No one was praising him. She moved through the crowd and towards the tree that Naruto was standing by.

He gave her a weird look, "Why aren't you with Neji?"

She smiled, "Because I don't care about getting praise from people and having them tell me what a good job I did… I was injured and saved by you. I just want to be here, with you."

"Hinata…"

Her eyes softened, "No Naruto… I'm not going back in there without you."

He gave a half-hearted smile and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him and pulled him into the small crowd of the Hyuga clan.

"Hinata, will you come with me?" Her father asked as he strode over to her.

She nodded.

He began to walk away, but paused.

"Hinata… you can bring Naruto along."

She ran back to Naruto, grabbing his hand, she led him behind a house to see Hiashi with her.

She gulped and looked at her father, quietly asking, "Why did you wish to speak with Naruto and I?"

"Hinata, you know how I feel about our clans relationships with people outside of the household, don't you?"

She nodded and moved a little closer to Naruto, "Yes, but what does this have to do with the both of us?"

Hiashi looked at his daughter, "You are my eldest daughter and you still question our clan's rules when dealing with outsiders?"

She gulped and looked at the ground, "I-I'm sorry father… it's just that… I…"

"Hinata."

She stared at the ground, "I-I know the rules… but father…"

Naruto spoke up, "Hinata… you should listen to your father…"

"No Naruto, I'm not going to have him take you away from me…"

She turned around and hugged him. He brought his arms around her waist and returned the embrace. Looking over her shoulder, he saw her father smile.

"Hinata…"

"No father."

Naruto whispered in her ear, "Just look at him, please baby…"

Her eyes widened, _'Did he just call me baby?'_

She let go of him and turned around to face her father with Naruto's arm still around the back of her waist. She saw her father's smile, a true smile that told her something that she never knew before.

"Hinata, I wasn't going to tell you that you could not be with Naruto. I was going to tell you that I will make and exception of this rule for the entire clan. I am abolishing the rule." He paused and walked over to Naruto, placing a hand on top of his head, "I grant you, Naruto Uzumaki, the privilege of being allowed inside any room of the Hyuga manor freely."

Naruto laughed, "See Hinata, I knew he didn't hate me."

Hiashi stopped at Naruto's side and whispered, "I never hated you. Just next time remember this: my Byakugan can see for _miles_, Naruto."

Naruto went white, "It wasn't my fault! I swear!"

Hiashi grinned and continued whispering, "Oh, I know… and trust me, Hinata will be talked to by her mother. Remember, she has the Byakugan as well, Naruto."

Naruto went even whiter and gulped.

Hiashi continued walking and yelled back, "You can meet Hinata's mother tonight, Naruto."

Hinata gave Naruto a funny look as her father disappeared, "What did he say to you?"

Naruto gulped, "Um, is your mom nice?"

Hinata looked puzzled, "Yeah, why?"

"N-No reason…"

She gave him another weird look, "Okay… well let's go get ready for the party!"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah!"

The two ran off and past the crowd of Hyuga's mauling Neji still. He was in the middle of the crowd and Ten-ten watched as a hand rose over the crowd and slowly sank lower and lower, disappearing beneath the height of the group. A muffled "Help me", escaped from Neji as he fought his way out of the crowd and was pulled back in.

Ten-ten laughed and watched as Neji was dragged back into the crowd, "Don't worry Neji… I'm sure you'll be fine." She finished, filing her nails.

Shikamaru and Temari still had their hands full with Shikaku.

"Dad, why exactly are you getting so close to Temari and I?" Shikamaru asked and stepped back a little.

"I dunno… maybe some of your little teen-love-bug-things will fly off and attach to me so I can get hot women!"

Shikamaru watched his mother's brow twitch, "Um… I think you should shut up now…"

"Why?" Shikaku grinned, "Getting jealous that your girl will leave with me?"

Shikamaru blushed.

Temari laughed and smiled, "I don't think that will happen… I turn into a little schoolgirl when I'm around my Shika-baby." She blushed and grabbed his hand.

Shikaku leaned over and elbowed his son, "I take it that you already tapped tha-" He was interrupted by an angry woman's fist slamming down on his head.

Shikamaru sighed, "Let's get outta here before he regains consciousness Kaze-chan."

Temari froze, "What did you just call me?!"

"Kaze-chan… why?"

She twitched and tightened her hand into a fist. His eyes widened and he realized why she was mad.

He raised his arms up defensively, "I meant Kaze-chan as in you control the wind! Not as you talk to much!"

She smiled, "Good." She paused, "Wait, you think I talk too much!?"

Shikamaru gulped as his girlfriend slammed his face into the ground. His mother laughed, "Nice hit!"

Temari giggled and dragged his body away happily, "Thank you."

Naruto and Hinata were walking along the pink-tinted streets of Konoha as the sun was setting. Picking through his frog wallet he found no money and sighed, "I guess we shouldn't have eaten that much ramen…"

Hinata laughed and poked his stomach, "You mean _you_ shouldn't have eaten that much ramen."

Naruto laughed and realized something, "I don't have anything to wear to the party!"

Hinata laughed and pushed him into the clothing store they were walking past. He regained his footing and watched as Hinata zipped around the store picking up different jackets, shirts, and pants for him to try on. She walked back and threw a pile of clothes in his arms, "Try these."

"Uh, sure… but what about you?"

Hinata smiled, "A dress can't be too hard to find."

"Okay, well I guess I'll try some of this stuff on…"

He walked in and out of the dressing room with different outfits on. Naruto walked out with a navy blue button up shirt with black pants and Hinata went wild, "Oh my god! You look sooo cute!"

Naruto blushed, "Hinata…"

"What? You look handsome! It matches your eyes!"

"What are you going to wear?"

Hinata smiled, "I've picked out a dress already, let me go get it!"

She ran off and appeared a few minuetes later with a knee length lavender dress with spaghetti straps, "I'm going to try it on."

She ran into the dressing room and emerged a few minuetes later in the dress. Naruto's jaw dropped and he had to fight back a nosebleed.

"Well Naruto, what do you think?" Hinata asked and twirled around.

"Heh heh, well, um… it looks very… good on you."

"Thanks!" She eyed the clock on the wall, "We should head to the square."

She walked over to her clothes and put them back on, bringing both her dress and Naruto's clothes up to the cashier. The kind old man laughed and rung up the items, "The total is 246.38."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "How are we going to pay for that?!"

Hinata laughed and pulled out a credit card, "By using the wonders of the Hyuga leader's platinum."

The two walked to the party, but made a side trip to Naruto's apartment to get changed. He buttoned the last button on his shirt just as she emerged from the bathroom. Giggling, she turned to him and pecked his cheek. He blushed and looked down, "Heeee…"

She smiled and led him out the door and down the street to the square. The two looked around in awe at the lights hung around the square, the food assortment, the stage, and at how many people were there. They were some of the last people to arrive, followed closely by Gaara and Baki, then Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai. Tsunade walked up onto the stage and motioned for people to quiet down as she picked up a microphone.

**What will happen at the party? What will Hinata's mother say to Naruto? What's the Hokage's announcement? Wait and see! R&R!**


	9. Party Starts, Akward Meeting

**I'm back! Finally! My damn computer crashed!! It sucked! I had to retype everything! And I mean _Everything_! Hopefully I got the details right on this, if not sorry! Here's where I think I left off... Without further adieu... Here's chapter... uh... I forgot... 9 I think...**

* * *

"Thank you all for coming." She said, loud enough so everyone could hear.

Hinata leaned into Naruto's side; he brought an arm around her waist.

Tsunade continued, "At this moment, I would like to invite all of the shinobi that were involved in the attack to come up here."

The group climbed the stairs to the stage and stood in a line as Tsunade continued, "These shinobi who stand before you all risked their lives to kill the some of the members of the Akatsuki clan. They stand before you as heroes, and I hope you will treat them as such." She looked at Naruto, who blushed and turned his attention to Hinata, "I would specifically like to thank a few select ninja."

Everyone on stage looked at Tsunade. She smiled and called the first name, "Shikamaru Nara." He stepped forward, "Neji Hyuga." He stepped forward, letting go of Ten-ten's hand, "The Kazekage, Gaara." He stepped forward and looked at Baki, "Sasuke Uchiha." He stepped forward, "Sakura Haruno." She squealed and took her place next to Sasuke, "and finally, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto grinned and looked at Hinata, who smiled in response, thinking, _'He's getting his chance for recognition…to be someone. I hope he knows he's not alone… not anymore.'_

Naruto walked over to Tsunade, "Hey Grandma!"

She turned to him, brow twitching, "What, you little brat."

He stared her down, "I wasn't alone, select shinobi shouldn't be chosen for what we did." He paused and turned to face the group behind him, taking her microphone in the process, "We each had a role!"

Ino looked at him, "What about it?"

He grinned, "Let's see… If you and Choji hadn't gone to Kiba's aid, surely Tobi would've killed him." He walked over to Ten-ten, "If you hadn't gone to Neji's side, Orochimaru would've killed him." He walked over to Sakura, "If Sakura hadn't of been with us, we would've most likely lost both Sasuke _and_ Hinata." He walked over to Hinata and stopped in front of her, "And, if you hadn't of pushed me out of the way…"

She watched as his eyes sank to the ground and softly said, "Naruto…"

He looked up and looked into her eyes; she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, low enough so that it couldn't be picked up in the mic, "Nothing will change what I will do for you…"

He went to kiss her, but stopped as an irritated Tsunade took back her mic, "Alright, you can all have the honor… just please don't start making out on stage! That goes for all of you…tch, kids these days…" She paused, "Anyways… let's get on with the celebration!"

The shinobi scattered off stage, finding different people to hang out with. Naruto and Hinata walked over with Neji and Ten-ten to see the Hyuga leaders.

"Hinata! Neji!" Hinata's mother said as she ran over to them. She looked up and saw the two others standing awkwardly behind them.

Ten-ten walked over to Neji, "Neji is this your aunt?"

He nodded, "Yes."

His Aunt walked over, "Well? Who's this Neji?"

Neji adjusted the collar of his shirt, "Um, this is-"

Ten-ten cut him off, "Seeing as how he's not going to say it," She bowed politely, "My name is Ten-ten. It is an honor to meet you Lady Hyuga."

Lady Hyuga laughed, "There is no need to be formal. I understand that you saved my nephew from Orochimaru." She bowed slightly, "It is I who should be bowing."

Ten-ten gulped nervously and stepped back behind Neji, gently pushing him forward. Caught off guard, he stumbled and grabbed Ten-ten's arm and took her down with him. The kunoichi looked at their position and quickly scampered up, "I-I'm sorry you had to see that Lady Hyuga." She bowed multiple times, her face growing more crimson in color.

Neji just looked at the ground, "Well… this is slightly awkward…"

Lady Hyuga smiled, "I see you two have an affinity for each other." She looked over at Hinata, "And as for you, Miss Hinata… Come, walk with me." She placed out her hand and waited.

Hinata quickly glanced at Naruto and took her mother's hand. They began walking away and Hiashi waved her guards away. When they were a good distance away, her mother spoke, "Hinata."

She looked up, "I already know. I have never underestimated the power of your Byakugan."

Her mother's expression softened, "You really care about him, don't you?"

Hinata nodded, "Very much, or else I wouldn't have risked my life in the way that I did."

Her mother sighed, "So, that was the infamous Naruto Uzumaki… I should've known you would fall for a guy like him."

"He's not a bad shinobi like everyone thinks… He's protected me so many times…"

"I know."

"Then you also know that he has the demon inside him… I guess you don't approve of that, huh."

"Not at all… that demon saved your life… I saw that." She smiled, "I also know he apologized before he did approach you."

Hinata blushed, "You saw that too…"

Lady Hyuga looked at her daughter, "I see everything. My eyes are always watching."

Hinata looked down and blushed even more, "Then I guess you uh…"

"Mmhm."

She turned a deep shade of crimson and fidgeted, "Um… uh…"

"There's no need to explain anything…"

"I-I'm sorry…"

Lady Hyuga looked puzzled, "For what?"

"For not telling you about him when I first came home…"

Her mother laughed, "Trust me… I already know how you feel about him…"

She blushed again, "I'm sorry mother…"

"Why are you sorry this time?"

The blush grew deeper, "I'm sorry you had to… um … see _that_… of…uh all things…"

"It's alright…" She hugged her daughter, "I'm okay with it. Besides…" She grinned, "You might have to keep him closer so that I can't steal him."

Hinata laughed, "Sorry mom, but he's mine… for obvious reasons…"

"Well that's not fun, now is it?"

"Come on, let's go back. I'm sure Naruto's more scared of dad then you…"

Her mothers Byakugan flicked on, "Oh I say he's more than scared," She laughed, "His heart is racing…"

**What did Hiashi say to Naruto? R&R Please!**


End file.
